Always Here
by Tea1689
Summary: He knows he shouldn't promise it. But he would promise the world to her...If that's what she wanted, If that's what would make her happy. Can they help each other deal with the pain...or will it become too much for them? Laley
1. What Went Wrong

Hey Guys...  
I wrote this story a while ago, but I am just now posting it on this site.  
I should have the next chapter up soon. So please read and tell me whatyou think. Thanks.  
Flashbacks are in _Italics._

Summary: He knows he shouldn't promise it, that he has no control over whether he can keep it or not. But he would promise the world to her...If that's what she wanted, If that's what would make her happy. Can they help each other deal with the pain...or will it become too much for them? (Laley)

**WHAT WENT WRONG  
Chapter 1**

Haley James Scott, dressed in a black dress, sat on the cold metal chair, tears streaming down her face. Sitting in her lap was a boy of four; he had dark brown locks of hair, his eyes a piercing blue color. She clung to him tightly, never wanting to let him go. Beside her sat her best friend, Lucas Scott, he too had tears staining his cheeks. Another small boy sat in his lap, Lucas' arms tightly wrapped around the boy's waist; his hair was blonde, and his eyes were a chocolaty brown.

Haley couldn't keep her mind focused on the event in front of her; instead she kept replaying a scene in her head.

_Nathan Scott smiled down at his new wife who currently sat on the floor, cds spread randomly on the table, her wedding ring resting on one. His heart broke at the site of her tears; he pulled her up to meet him, his arms wrapping around her. 'We made a mistake Nathan." She said through her sobs._

"_Haley…" Nathan began._

"_No. I'm…I'm not ready for this. I just, I just really wanna go home to my room. You know, I'm not a wife; I'm not even a senior!" Haley cried as she wiped away a few tears._

"_Haley. Haley, listen this is not a mistake." Nathan tried to reason._

"_How can you be sure, because there is nobody that thinks this can work." Haley gazed into her new husband's eyes, tears clouding her vision._

"_I do. I promise you Haley. I will always be there for you; I will always protect you. Ok? I will always protect you. Always." Nathan replied as he slipped her ring back onto her finger. _

It seamed like a lie now; he wasn't here. He wasn't there at night when she woke up in a cold sweat; he wasn't there to comfort her when she heard a noise outside; he wasn't here. She silently cursed herself for blaming him; it wasn't his fault, he didn't choose to leave. Haley sighed at the memory that still haunted her; the one that changed her life.

_Haley and Lucas sat on her living room floor, laughing and playing with her two twin boys. Nathan had gone out to get dinner at a pizza shop down the street. The doorbell rang and Haley stood to answer it, instantly worried at the two uniformed men on the other side._

"_Can I help you with something?" She questioned, her hand resting on the doorknob._

"_Are you Haley James Scott?" The officer on the right asked. Lucas looked up worriedly; he rose and stood behind Haley, his hand resting on the small of her back._

"_Yes." Haley replied._

"_Mrs. Scott." The officer began, a pained expression on his face. "I'm sorry to inform you, but your husband was involved in a car crash…"_

"_Is he ok?" Haley interrupted, a tear escaping her eye._

"_I'm sorry, but he was killed on impact." The other officer finished._

"_No." Haley shook her head determined. "He's not; he can't be."_

"_Hales…" Lucas whispered, his eyes holding just as much pain as hers._

"_He can't be Luke!" Haley said clutching Lucas' chest; he wrapped his arms around her frail body, holding her tight._

"_Thank-you." Lucas nodded solemnly as he shut the door, his other arm still wrapped around a crying Haley. Haley turned her head and smiled through her tears at her boys, but her smile was quickly replaced with a frown. How do you tell your children that they will never see their father again? _

Haley was pulled from her thoughts when Lucas rested his hand gently on her thigh. He smiled sadly at her and stood with the boy still in his arms, the boy's arms wrapped around his uncle's neck. Haley stood too, the other boy wrapped around her neck. Haley followed Lucas to the casket, a new wave of tears stinging her eyes as she gazed down at her husband. They stood in silence, each remembering the moments they had together with Nathan.

Finally Lucas rested his arm on hers, dragging her away from her first love, and out of the church. They handed the boys to Keith and Karen; they were going to watch them for a few hours. "Hales…" Lucas whispered as he wiped a few tears away from Haley's eyes. "I'm always here." He tried to comfort her, give her support.

"Luke don't." She said hastily. She bit her lip, trying to hold in her emotion, she had to stay strong for her kids; had to show them that everything would be alright, even if she didn't believe it.

"I'm always here." Lucas restated, his hand cupping her hand lovingly. "I always will be."

"Lucas, dammit, stop it." Haley snapped. "You can't promise stuff like that!"

"I know." Lucas said sadly, another few tears escaping his eyes. "I'm sorry."

Lucas pressed his forehead to hers, their tears mixing as they fell between them. "God, I can't do this Lucas." Haley sobbed. "How am I going to raise them with out him? It's too hard, I'm not strong enough."

"Haley." Lucas forced her eyes to meet his. "You're the strongest person I know. You're going to do the best that you can, and that will be enough."

"But they need a father." Haley sobbed.

"I'll be there." Lucas replied. "I'm gonna help you, no matter what."

"I miss him so much." Haley said gripping Lucas' shirt. Her tears soaked it, but he didn't pull away, he pulled her tighter.

"Me too." He mumbled, his chin rested on her head, his tears dropping upon her hair. Together they would get through it; together they would overcome their loss. Nathan Scott had been a wonderful, caring husband to Haley; a dedicated, loving father to their twin sons; and a best friend and brother to Lucas; something that neither would soon forget.


	2. If Something Should Happen

Hey...  
So here's chapter 2. Just wanted to say thanks to othfan12 and haleybub for reviewing.  
Please read the chapter and tell me what you think.  
Thanks.  
Flashbacks are in _italics._

Summary: He knows he shouldn't promise it. But he would promise the world to her...If that's what she wanted, If that's what would make her happy. Can they help each other deal with the pain...or will it become too much for them? Laley

**IF SOMETHING SHOULD HAPPEN  
Chapter 2**

"Haley?" Peyton called walking through the messy house; it had been one week since Nathan's funeral. There were take-out containers littered across the counters, toys lying everywhere on the floor. It was dark, shades drawn, no light filtering in. She stopped in front of the couch, sympathy washing over her face as she saw Haley slouching on it, tears running down her cheeks. Peyton's eyes fixated on the small object in Haley's hand, a multi-colored bracelet.

"He gave it to me when I first started tutoring him." Haley smiled weakly up at Peyton.

"Where are the boys?" Peyton asked looking around the house.

"Lucas took them." Haley fiddled with the bracelet. "We got in a fight and he just stormed out."

"About what?" Peyton questioned, her head tilting to the side.

"Me." Haley bit her lip.

_An unshaven and wrinkled clothed Lucas walked carefully through the house, tripping occasionally on an abandoned toy. He called her name but got no response. _

"Uncle Luke." A small voice called from below him, Jak.

"Hey buddy." Lucas smiled half-heartedly as he knelt down. "Where's mommy?"

"In her room." Jak mumbled. "She's really sad."

"I know." Lucas replied.

"I don't want mommy to be sad." Jak whispered, his eyes stinging with tears.

"Me either." Lucas said pulling his nephew into a hug.

"Are you sad Uncle Luke?" Jak asked.

"A little." Lucas shrugged. Jak kissed the palm of his small hand, and then placed it on Lucas' chest, right on his heart. "What was that for?" Lucas questioned.

"Daddy said that when you're sad that it's cause your hearts gots an owie." Jak said, his hand still pressed against Lucas' chest. "Mommy always kisses my owies better."

"Thank-you." Lucas said standing up. "I'm gonna go see mommy, why don't you go play with James?" Lucas walked to her bedroom, knocking lightly before he pushed it open. Haley sat in the corner, staring at her bed. She still wore the same clothes from yesterday, her hair was messy, her cheeks stained with tears.

"I have to sleep on the couch." Haley said, her attention not breaking from the bed. "I can't bring myself to lay in that bed."

"Haley what are you doing?" Lucas mumbled, his hands shoved in his pockets.

"Nothing." Haley replied, a tear streaking down her face, landing on her lips.

"Obviously." Lucas whispered sarcastically. "You can't do this Haley."

"Do what Luke?" Haley asked, her attention now on him. "Grieve over my husband?"

"You have two boys that need their mother." Lucas stated. "They already lost their father, they don't need to lose you too."

"I'm still here." Haley replied. "And they're fine."

"Have you even talked to them?" Lucas questioned. "Cause that look in Jak's eyes, that didn't look like 'fine' to me. He's worried about you."

"Luke, just go." Haley snapped as she stood. "You don't know what it's like to lose somebody."

"I don't know what it's like?" Lucas said raising his voice. "He was my brother Haley."

"Mommy?" James asked quietly from the doorway, Jak behind him. "Why are you yelling?"

"Me and Uncle Luke are just talking." Haley replied.

"Actually we're done." Lucas stated as he ushered the kids out of the room. "Why don't you guys go get you're shoes on and we can go get some ice cream? Come pick them up when you clean yourself and this place up." Lucas said, glancing one last time at Haley before he left the room.

Haley watched from the window as Lucas' walked down the street with her kids. She sighed, tossing herself onto the couch, right where Peyton found her, 5 hours later.

"Haley you should listen to him." Peyton said taking a seat in front of Haley on the coffee table. "You owe it to Nathan and you're kids to be there for them."

"I know." Haley replied quietly. "How do you do it Peyton? How do you go on living?"

"I'm not gonna lie Haley, it's tough." Peyton stated. "But you just have to keep going; some days will be easier than others, some will be harder. But eventually you'll come to peace with it; you won't ever forget about him, but you'll be ok with it."

"But how do I get there?" Haley questioned.

"It just takes time." Peyton replied. "And it takes faith; faith that things will get better. Cause they will, they'll get better. And I'm always here Haley, so is Lucas; we're here to help you get there. And you're here to help get Lucas and your kids there. You will get there."

"Hopefully." Haley mumbled sadly.

"You will." Peyton said standing up. "Tell you what. You go take a shower; I'll clean up."

"Peyton, you don't have to do…" Haley began.

"I wanna help." Peyton replied sincerely.

* * *

Lucas walked down the street, Jak on one side, James on the other. He was thinking about Haley, about how he would get through to her.

"Grandma Karen!" James ran ahead of Lucas and pushed his way into the café. Lucas lifted James and Jak onto the stools by the counter, and then took a seat next to them.

"How are my two favorite grandkids?" Karen beamed at the sight of them; even though they weren't really her grandchildren, she still considered them to be.

"Uncle Luke said we could have some ice cream." Jak stated, his feet swinging below him.

"Then ice cream it is." Karen smiled as she grabbed the bowls. "How are you doing Luke?" Karen asked after she had given the boys their bowls.

"Ok." Lucas replied, his arms resting on the counter.

"Have you been sleeping?" Karen questioned, her hand resting on his. Lucas hadn't shaven in days, there were dark circles under his eyes, and his hair was even messier than usual.

"Some." Lucas stated. "I'm worried about Haley."

"She'll get better Luke." Karen replied. "You just have to give her some time."

"But what about them?" Lucas asked looking to the two boys.

"I don't know, I wish I did, but I don't." Karen said as she also watched the boys. They looked so carefree, like nothing was wrong. Lucas admired them; they had already made peace with Nathan's death. Sure they missed their father, but they didn't let it control them; Lucas envied that. "You'll get through it Luke, so will Haley. It will get easier, I promise that."

Lucas smiled, remembering a conversation that he and Nathan had once. It was before they acted like brothers, but they were on their way.

_Lucas and Nathan stood in the empty gym, taking in their surroundings. It was peaceful when it was quiet, tomorrow it would be filled with fans for 'The Classic.' _

"Man I wish I was out there." Lucas said gazing around the gym. He missed basketball, but he still couldn't play because of his shoulder. "The way I feel, I don't think I'll be back."

"There's always other sports. You don't need arms to suck at soccer." Nathan had replied. "I busted my elbow once a couple summers ago. I was playing again in, like, six weeks."

"What's the secret?" He had asked.

"There is no secret. You just start shooting one day and deal with the pain." Nathan explained. "Somewhere along the line it'll get easier."

Lucas figured that's how it was now; he need to move on with his life, and eventually, it would get easier. He wouldn't be as sad; it wouldn't hurt as much.

* * *

Haley sighed as the warm water ran down her body; usually it was comforting, but it wasn't now. The scent of her shampoo brought back a painful memory; a memory that didn't mean much at the time, but now it did.

_Nathan and Haley lay in bed, his arms wrapped around her. He smiled lightly as he moved a stray hair from her face. _

"Hales…" He whispered her name. "I want you to promise me something."

"Anything." Haley smiled contently.

"If something ever happens to me…promise me that you'll move on, that you'll be happy again." Nathan whispered, his eyes searching hers.

"Nate." Haley said pushing his chest lightly. "Don't talk like that."

"I'm serious Hales." Nathan stated, his hand cupping her cheek. "Promise me."

"You're not going anywhere Nathan." Haley replied.

"But one day…" Nathan said. "If something were to happen. Promise me that you would be happy. Promise me that you would move on. Cause I couldn't handle it if you were sad because of me."

"Nathan." Haley said, her hand resting on the back of his head. "Stop."

"Promise me." Nathan demanded.

"I promise." Haley replied, her eyes staring into his.

"Pinky promise?" Nathan said holding his small finger out.

Haley hooked her pinky with his, and they're lips connected in a light kiss. "Pinky promise."

It was like he had known; had known that he wouldn't always be around. Haley let a tear slip down her cheek, but quickly wiped it away. She had promised him that she would move on; she just didn't know if she could keep that promise.


	3. Everybody Hurts

_Hey Guys...  
So this is chapter 3, I hope you like it.  
Thanks to all of those who have read and replied.  
Flashbacks are in italics._

Summary: He knows he shouldn't promise it, that he has no control over whether he can keep it or not. But he would promise the world to her...If that's what she wanted, If that's what would make her happy. Can they help each other deal with the pain...or will it become too much for them? (Laley)

**EVERYBODY HURTS  
CHAPTER 3**

Lucas sighed into his pillow, tired from the events of the day. He had put the boy's in the guest room, but he laid awake, thinking about Haley.

"Hey." A lone figure whispered from his doorway. The shadows were cast along her face, but he could tell by her voice who it was.

"I was wondering when you would come." He pushed himself up against the headboard.

"I had some stuff to take care of." She said sitting on the edge of his bed. "How are you?"

"Exhausted." He replied. "I've been having problems sleeping."

"I'm sorry." She stated, her hand resting lightly on his leg. "How's Haley holding up?"

"Terrible." Lucas whispered, his eyes shifting to his lap. "I'm trying to help, but I don't know how. I don't know what to do, or say. She keeps pushing me away. I can't be Nathan."

"You're doing everything Luke." She sighed. "She'll come to you when she's ready."

"I know." Lucas yawned. "I just wish I could do more."

"I'm keeping you up." She said patting his leg. "I'll let you sleep."

She walked to the door, offering him a small smile. "Brooke." He called, his voice soft and raspy. "Can you stay?"

"Of course." She whispered. She gently slid in beside him, both facing the ceiling, thinking. They hadn't been dating, they broke it off their sophomore year of college; they are seniors now. They were each other's confidants, the person they went to when they had a problem.

"I miss him." Lucas mumbled. "I just keep thinking about all the time we spent fighting; it was such a waste." He wiped away a few tears, but new ones replaced them. His head rested against Brooke's shoulder, her hand running comfortingly through his hair. She held him as he slowly stopped sobbing, sleep coming over him.

* * *

Haley walked out of the bathroom, steam escaping from the open door. She was amazed at the newly cleaned house.

Peyton smiled at her from the couch, motioning around the living room. "I do a good job?"

"Ya." Haley replied. "Thanks so much for this."

"No problem." Peyton stated as she grabbed her coat from the rack. "It's late, I should get going.

Peyton opened the door, pausing when she heard the weak voice behind her. "Do you miss her? Your mom?"

Peyton nodded, a small smile on her face. "Everyday."

Haley gazed around the apartment, taking in all the memories that she had. Her eyes fell upon the orange ball. She can almost hear it bouncing; she ran her hand along it, the small bumps grazing her fingers. She can hear his voice; see his smile.

_She watched from below the doorway, her hand resting gently on her stomach. He dribbled the ball; he looked so at peace when he played. The thud when the ball hit the floor echoed through the empty gym. He shot the ball; it glided through the net with ease. He ran to get it, stopping when he noticed her presence._

"_Hey." He smiled, the ball resting against his side. "What are you doing here?"_

"_I need to talk to you Nate." She shifted her weight nervously. He took a few steps towards her, his large body towering over hers._

"_What's up Hales?" He questioned. She shifted anxiously, not sure what his reaction would be. He sighed, his finger lifting her chin up to look at him. He raised his brow, urging her to continue._

"_Nate." She whispered. "I'm…I'm pregnant."_

_He had to admit, he wasn't expecting that. A million thoughts ran through his mind, his eyes staring into hers. She bit her lip nervously, waiting to see his reaction, but he didn't have one. He stood there silent, not moving, not breaking his stare._

"_I'm sorry." Haley said taking a step backwards. "I gotta go." She whispered quickly._

"_Haley." He called, stopping her. She slowly turned to face him, a few tears running down her cheeks. "I'm gonna be a dad?" _

_She nodded her head slightly. "Ya." She stated._

"I'm gonna be a dad." Nathan said to himself, a smile overtaking his lips. He stepped to Haley lifting her in his arms, swinging her body around. "I'm gonna be a dad!"

She smiled, but it quickly turned to a frown as a burning ache hit her throat. She rushed to the bathroom, lifting the lid as she emptied her stomach into the bowl. When she thought she was done she leaned her body back against the wall; slowly sleep overtook her.

"Hales." He whispered. She shifted, her eyes slowly fluttering open. "Hey sleepy head."

"Nate." She said disbelievingly. He nodded, a smile on his face. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to check on you." He stated. "Make sure you're ok. Are you?"

"No." She frowned. "I need you. I miss you. Why'd you have to go?"

"I miss you too." He replied. "It was just my time. Haley, do you remember your promise?"

She nodded sadly. "I don't know if I can."

"You promised." He stated. "You have to move on Hales. I want you to be happy; whatever it takes."

"I don't know if I can." She whispered.

"You can." He smiled. "Luke is worried about you, don't push him away, he needs you too. Take care of my boys. Oh, and Hales? Name him Nathan."

"What are you talking about?" Haley questioned, confusion written on her face.

"I love you Hales." Nathan stated as he slowly started to fade away. "Be happy."

"Nathan!" Haley called after him. "Nate! Don't leave. I love you too. Nathan!"

* * *

Peyton slid gently into bed next to him, her eyes studying his sleeping figure. She rested her hand on his face, her thumb stroking his cheek.

His eyes fluttered open slowly, a smile creeping to his face. "Hey." He whispered.

"Jake?" She stated. "You know I love you right?"

"Of course." He replied a worried look on his face as a tear slid down Peyton's cheek. "Peyton, what's wrong?" He asked as he wiped it away with his thumb.

"Nothing." She smiled. "Just know that."

He nodded, his lips pressing into hers. "I love you too." She smiled contently as he wrapped his arms tightly around her, pulling her body next to his.

* * *

"Haley." He shook her shoulder. She was still sleeping on the bathroom floor. "Hales, wake up."

"Luke." She whispered, her eyes opening to meet his. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something was different about her. Her eyes didn't hold as much pain; her face had a different glow about it. She looked rested, happier.

"Rough night?" He asked, his hand extended outward to pull her from the floor. She grabbed it, and he helped her up.

"Not really." She stated. Lucas sat on the couch against the armrest, Haley sat in front of him, resting against his chest; a silence fell between them, but it wasn't awkward. "Where are the boys?" Haley broke the silence.

"Brooke is watching them." Lucas replied. "At my apartment; I think they're playing playstation."

"What time is it?" Haley questioned.

"Two p.m." Lucas laughed lightly, his arms wrapped around her stomach. "Have you been there since last night?"

"Ya." Haley replied. "I guess I needed the sleep."

"How ya feeling?" Lucas questioned, she could hear the worry in his voice.

"Better." She replied honestly. "What's this?" She asked, her hand resting on the bandage on his wrist.

He slowly peeled back the tape and lifted the gauze; he revealed a tattoo. It was a small basketball; the number '23' etched in it, and the word 'Nate' written under it. Haley smiled to herself, "I like it."

"I wanted something…." Lucas began. "Something to remind me of him."

"Luke, can I tell you something?" Haley questioned. "And you have to promise to not think I'm crazy."

"You can tell me anything Haley." Lucas replied. "But as for the crazy part, it's too late." He laughed lightly, the first real laugh in weeks. He smiled to himself as he heard her laugh too.

"I had a dream." Haley said. "I talked to him; I talked to Nate. He told me to move on; to be happy. He said to stop pushing you away, and to take care of the boys. He said he loves me. And then he said 'Name him Nathan.'"

"What did he mean by that?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know." Haley replied. "He left before he told me."

Lucas didn't reply, they just laid there in silence, enjoying each other's company. She rested her head back against his chest, his arms still wrapped around her. "I miss this." Lucas whispered. "Just us, hanging out."

"Me too." Haley replied, her hand lifting to his cheek. "You shaved."

"Ya." Lucas replied quietly. "I figured it was time to take care of myself."

Haley returned her hand down to rest on his, and again a silence overtook them. Their eyes both starting to become heavy. "I think we're gonna be ok." Haley said, her eyes closed.

"Me too." Lucas whispered, his eyes shut. "Me too." He whispered to himself as they fell to sleep.


	4. Open Your Eyes

_Hey guys..._

So this is chapter 4...It takes place 7 months after the last chapter.  
Just wanted to say thanks to everyone that has reviewed on this story...it means alot. So, thanks.

Please read and tell me what you think. Thanks.  
Also, flashbacks are in italics.

Summary: He knows he shouldn't promise it, that he has no control over whether he can keep it or not. But he would promise the world to her...If that's what she wanted, If that's what would make her happy. Can they help each other deal with the pain...or will it become too much for them? (Laley)

**OPEN YOUR EYES  
CHAPTER 4**

7 MONTHS LATER

"Hey Lucas." Deb greeted as he sat on a stool in front of the counter.

"Deb." Lucas replied. "How are you?"

"I'm doing ok." She replied; Lucas nodded understandingly. "You're mom ran to the store to buy some more coffee filters."

"Could I get a beer?" Lucas requested. Deb handed him a bottle, then walked off to help some customers.

"Boozy." Keith laughed as he sat next to his nephew. He took the bottle from him, took at sip, them set it back in front of Lucas.

"Look who's talking." Lucas laughed.

"So are you coming to the new year's party tonight at Tric?" Keith questioned.

"Nah." Lucas replied. "I think it's just gonna be me and Haley tonight." Lucas stated. "The boys will fall asleep way before the ball drops."

"Aw come on Luke." Keith tried to persuade him. "Deb, tell him to come tonight." Keith said as Deb walked behind the counter again.

"I can't." Lucas stated. "We wouldn't be able to find a sitter, and I'm not gonna leave Haley home alone."

"I can watch them." Deb offered. Lucas stared at her questionably; Nathan had been adamant about Dan never getting to be in his son's lives. He vowed that his son's would never be put on that kind of pressure, that Dan wouldn't be within 500 feet of them.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Lucas tried to be polite about it; it wasn't Deb that couldn't see them, but Dan ruined it for her.

"Dan won't be there." Deb stated knowingly.

"I dunno." Lucas was still hesitant. "I don't know if Haley will even want to go. And I don't have a suit."

"You can borrow one of mine." Keith stated. "Haley will go, just go ask her. And Deb will be fine with the boys."

"Fine." Lucas said finishing off the beer before standing up. "I'll come by later to pick it up." Lucas told Keith as he pushed the door open, his mom walking in as he walked out. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, and then got into his truck.

* * *

Lucas stuck his key into the lock, and pushed the door of her house open. Jak and James were sitting on the couch playing playstation, as always. "Hey guys." He sat down in a chair.

"Wanna play?" Jak offered his controller. Lucas tore his attention from the screen to the boy.

"No thanks buddy." Lucas smiled. "Where's mommy?"

"She's in the shower." James stated, his eyes never lifting from the TV.

A few minutes later the bathroom door swung open, steam fled from the room. Haley emerged, a small white towel wrapped around her body, stopping mid-thigh; her wet hair falling against her shoulders. Lucas couldn't break his eyes from her; she had never looked more beautiful. His breath caught in his throat, his heart sped up. _Why was this happening?_ He tore his gaze away, fixating it on the TV. He told him self it didn't mean anything, that's what he wanted to believe.

"Uncle Luke." James said waiving his small hand in front of Lucas' face. Lucas slowly turned his attention downward; finally realizing his name was being called.

"Huh, what?" Lucas said staring back at the little boy.

"I asked if you could help me with this part." James said holding up the controller. Lucas took the controller from him, his focus now on the game.

"Hey when did you get here?" Haley appeared in jeans and a t-shirt.

"Couple of minutes ago." Lucas replied as he handed the controller back and followed Haley into the kitchen.

Haley lifted herself onto the counter across from him; his eyes landed on her stomach. She was showing now, her stomach round, but she was still small compared to most women.

_Haley stood near the edge, the night breeze blowing through her hair, the rain beating down against her. She didn't care though, she actually enjoyed the rain; it brought her closer to Nathan, they had so many memories in the rain. From that one kiss where she knew she would spend the rest of her life with him, so she thought, to the first time they made love._

_She didn't hear the door creak open behind her, or Lucas standing next to her. "Haley what are you doing?" He questioned, not yet noticing her tears. "You're gonna catch pneumonia."_

_She couldn't look at him; she couldn't let him see the tears. Being the gentleman that he is, he removed his hoodie, and slipped it over her head to keep her warm. She smiled despite her self at his familiar scent. _

_She sniffled quietly, but it caught his attention. He spun her to face him, and he noticed her puffy eyes. His arms wrapped instantly around her, her head resting against his chest. It was so familiar to both of them, it was comforting. He didn't push her; he knew she would tell him on her own terms; he just held her tight._

_They stayed that way for a few minutes, the rain still splashing against them. She slowly lifted her head, her eyes meeting his. "Luke." She said, her teeth chattering, steam escaping from her lips as her breath hit the cold air. "I'm pregnant."_

_He stood quiet for a moment, the reality hitting him. His lips slowly curled into a small smile, his arms wrapping tighter around her. He released her a little, his arms still draped around her waist as he pressed his lips to her forehead. She smiled lightly; she knew everything would be ok._

"Earth to Luke." Haley laughed as he spaced off.

He quickly snapped his attention to her, his cheeks burning a little. "Sorry." He said sheepishly. "I spaced out."

"I noticed." Haley smiled. "Something on your mind?"

"Ya." Lucas replied. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the party at Tric tonight?" He asked hopefully. "Deb said she could watch the boys…besides we need a night out."

"I dunno Luke." Haley bit her lip nervously. "I don't think it's such a good idea, Deb watching them."

"Dan won't be there." Lucas stated. "Pretty please?" Lucas smiled as he stuck his bottom lip out.

"That's not fair." Haley argued. "That face isn't gonna work on me."

"Pretty, pretty please?" Lucas stuck his lip out more as he walked towards her. She tried to look away, but he moved into her vision.

"Fine!" Haley said pushing at his chest. He smirked at her; she always caved when he did that.

"I win." He laughed as he kissed her cheek. "You're the best." He stated as he went to leave.

"I know." Haley replied as she flipped her hair from her shoulder.

"Such a beauty queen." Lucas laughed as he slipped his shoes on. "I'll pick you up at eight."

* * *

Lucas arrived a few minutes early; he opened her door, his flowers in hand. He set them on the counter as Deb arrived from the back.

"Hey Lucas." She greeted. "Why haven't you tied your tie yet?"

"I don't know how." Lucas admitted. "Haley does it for me."

"She is still getting ready, she's almost done." Deb stated. "What time do the boys go to bed?"

"Now." Lucas replied. "I'll go do it." He said as he walked down the hall to their room.

Lucas walked into the room, but was surprised to see them already in bed. He smiled as he shut off the light, the basketball nightlight dimly lighting the room.

"Uncle Luke?" James called as Lucas when to shut the door.

"Hey buddy." Lucas knelt down beside his bed. He ran his hand through the boy's messy blonde hair as they boy's brown eyes started to close. "Go back to sleep."

"Night." James whispered as he shut his eyes. Lucas stood in the doorway, admiring Haley's family. He closed the door quietly as Haley's door squeaked open.

He spun to her, his eyes scanning her; she was beautiful. She smiled, and he felt his heart melt. He cursed himself, she wasn't supposed to have that kind of effect on him, it wasn't supposed to be like this. "You're beautiful." Lucas stated, his cheeks burning.

"Thanks." Haley stated, her face taking on a tint of red at his intense stare. She fidgeted nervously, and he finally got the hint. Smiling he led her down the hall into the living room where Deb was sitting on the couch.

"You look amazing." Deb stated as they stood in front of her.

"Thanks." Lucas joked. Haley hit him in the chest and he laughed harder.

"Come here." Haley said grabbing him so she could fix his tie. She started to fix it, when memories of them flooded into her mind; she couldn't stop the tear from rolling down her cheek. She couldn't help remember the times when it was just him and her against the world, no worries.

"Hales." Lucas tried to grab her arm, but she pulled away. He thought she was thinking about Nathan. "We don't have to go, we can stay home."

"No." Haley said wiping her eyes. "I want to go." Lucas looked at her skeptically, questioning her. "I'm fine Luke. Let's go."

"Ok." Lucas said giving up. "My cell number is on the counter." Lucas informed Deb.

"Have fun." Deb called as he shut the door behind them.

* * *

They sat at a table, listening to the music. They sat quietly; for some reason it had been awkward between them since her house.

"Care to dance?" Brooke offered as she walked up to Lucas. He looked at her hesitantly, then looked to Haley.

"Go Luke." Haley pushed him. "You don't have to baby-sit me, I'm a big girl."

Lucas sighed and took Brooke's hand and led her to the dance floor. Eventually all 5 friends were in the middle, dancing with no worries, just having fun. A slow song came on, and Lucas offered his hand to Haley.

Haley placed her hand into his, sparks running through both of their bodies, but they tried to shrug it off. They intertwined their hands, Lucas' other hand resting lightly on her back. Their hands rested against his chest as he held her close. He couldn't break his eyes from hers, they were so mesmerizing. She stared back into his blue eyes, something was different in them, but she didn't know what. She bit her lip nervously at his stare, and finally broke it by resting her head against his chest.

Suddenly she jerked away, startling Lucas. "Haley, what's wrong?" He questioned. She moved her hand from his waist and placed it on her stomach.

"The baby." She stated, her lips forming a wide smile. He watched her confusedly as she rubbed her stomach; their hands still intertwined. "It's kicking." She said grabbing his other hand and placing it on her stomach.

"Whoa." Lucas said in shock. The song had ended, it was almost midnight, but they didn't notice; they were in their own little world. He held his hand over her stomach as the baby kicked inside; there were only ten seconds left, people started to count, but they still hadn't noticed. She placed her hand over his, moving it around so he could feel.

"It's amazing isn't it?" Haley stated. Lucas nodded, not able to speak as he gazed into her eyes, this time she didn't break it; 5 seconds left. 5…4…Lucas looked at her hand on top of his, his hand on her stomach…3…She looked at their hands connect on his chest…2…he moved his eyes to her lips…1…His eyes connected with hers as her lips grazed his lightly. There were cheers and balloons everywhere, but they were oblivious to the celebration going on around them.

Lucas slowly pulled back, his mind spinning. By instinct, his fingers grazed his lips; they still tingled. He watched Haley intently as her eyes slowly fluttered open and met his. They stood there for several minutes, searching each other's eyes, trying to figure out what the kiss meant.

"Tutor-girl." Brooke said as she walked into their staring contest. She had watched them kiss, but now she wanted to find out why. Haley slowly moved her eyes away from the blue ones staring back at her and tried to focus her attention on Brooke.

"I need some help." Brooke grabbed her arm and dragged her away. Lucas didn't move as he watched the two disappear into the crowd.

He tried to convince himself it didn't mean anything; they just got caught up in the moment that was all. He was trying to silence the voice in his head, and the new one beside him.

"You love her, you always have." He stated confidently. Lucas spun his attention to him, his eyes full of confusement.

"Brooke and I are just friends." Lucas stated.

"Not Brooke." He replied. "Haley."

"Jake, man." Lucas said warningly. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Then what was that kiss about?" Jake questioned. "Or that look as you watched her walk away?"

"We were celebrating." Lucas tried to reason. "And I didn't have a 'look.'"

"You have the same look I give Peyton." Jake stated.

"We're just friends." Lucas tried to convince him. "She's Haley, and I'm Lucas."

"Whatever you say." Jake said raising his hand to surrender as he left Lucas standing in the middle of the floor.

"We're just friends." Lucas whispered to himself, his fingers tracing his lips.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Peyton questioned once all three girls were alone in the bathroom.

"It was hot." Brooke squealed.

"It was nothing." Haley stated, trying to convince them, and herself. "We just got caught up, it didn't mean anything."

"Sure." Peyton smiled to herself. "I saw the look he was giving you, it definitely meant something to him."

"We're just friends." Haley stated.

"Right…Cause friends always make-out." Brooke said sarcastically.

"We've been friends since we were two." Haley said trying to sound convincing. "It's strictly platonic."

"I've seen the way he acts around you, the looks he gives you, the way he treats you." Peyton stated. "He's a totally different person when he's with you."

"He's just trying to take care of me." Haley stated.

"Fine." Peyton said opening the door. "Whatever you say."

"Lets go celebrate." Brooke called as she left.

"I'll be there in a minute." Haley ushered them out. She leaned herself against the wall, her hand resting on her stomach, her other hand grazing her lips. "We're just friends." She tried to convince herself.


	5. Son's Gonna Rise

Hey...

Ok, so...  
First off just wanted to say thanks to everyone who has read.  
Even more thanks to everyone who has reviewed. It truly means alot.

Also, just to clear something up...the baby is Nathan's.  
Anyway, onto chapter 5. Flashbacks are in italics.

Summary: He knows he shouldn't promise it, that he has no control over whether he can keep it or not. But he would promise the world to her...If that's what she wanted, If that's what would make her happy. Can they help each other deal with the pain...or will it become too much for them? (Laley)

**SON'S GONNA RISE  
CHAPTER 5**

Lucas knocked nervously on her front door, not sure how she would react to him being there. Since the party the other night neither had really spoken, it had been awkward afterwards and she left early.

She answered the door, a look of shock flashing over her face but she quickly recovered. "What brings you by?" She asked.

He tried to read her emotions, but he couldn't. "I promised I would take you to your check up today." Lucas stated. "If you still want me to..."

"Oh." Haley said standing in the doorway. "Of course." She said opening the door wider for him to enter. He walked beside her, his arm grazing hers, electricity shooting through them both as he entered her house. "Why didn't you use your key?" Haley questioned.

"I just thought…" Lucas trailed off uneasily.

He sat unnervingly on the couch, an uncomfortable silence filling the room. "Luke, listen. Is it always gonna be like this between us now?" Haley questioned as she sat across from him.

"That kiss, Haley…" Lucas stated, his hands absentmindedly grazing his lips. "I don't know what came over me."

"Me either." Haley stated, her stare focused on her hands. "But it can't mean anything."

"I know." Lucas said quietly. They stood and he helped her with her jacket and shoes so they could leave. _'I just wish it could.'_ He said to himself as he shut the door behind them.

_Lucas watched from the bar as Haley danced on the floor; she didn't seem to take a second thought about the kiss. He grabbed another beer from the bartender and sucked down half in one sip. He continued like that the rest of the night._

"_Luke." Brooke said trying to take the bottle from him. Lucas was way beyond drunk; everything was blurry and he couldn't comprehend pretty much anything._

"_Hales?" Lucas slurred as he tried to stand, but instead stumbled forward into Brooke's arms. _

"_No." She said loudly. "Brooke." She actually saw him pout that it was her. He leaned his entire body against her and she struggled to help him walk to her car, luckily Jake came over to help._

"_Let's get you home." Jake said talking Lucas' other arm. _

"_Nate?" Lucas said, his eyes fixed on Jake._

_Jake laughed slightly, but stopped when painful memories of Nathan came into his mind. "Jake." He said slowly, Lucas nodded, but he knew he didn't understand. "How much did you have to drink?"_

"_Just one." Lucas said holding up three fingers. "I swears it."_

"_Where's Haley?" Brooke questioned Jake as they tried to get Lucas into the car._

_"She no care." Lucas pouted as he leaned his head against Brooke's shoulder. She closed the door and got in the driver's side. She helped Lucas into his house and laid him on the bed, he was sleeping within a matter of seconds._

* * *

_He woke up the next morning, sharp pains shooting through his head. Carefully he stood up and made his way to the kitchen to get some water but got startled when Brooke was there._

_"Morning." Brooke said cheerfully. She handed him a glass of water and some aspirin andhe gulped them down._

_"Shh." Lucas said holding his finger to his mouth as he sat slowly onto a chair._

_"What happened last night Luke?" Brooke questioned him concernedly._

_"I had a couple of drinks." Lucas said shrugging it off. "It was a party."_

_"So you're saying it had nothing to do with Haley?" Brooke sat next to him, her eyes boring holes into his. She was looking for any kind of sign or reaction to help her understand what he was thinking._

"_No." Lucas said playing with the tablecloth. "I dunno, maybe."_

_"Do you like Haley?" Brooke asked blatantly. He paused for a moment, opened his mouth to say something and then closed it again._

_"I felt something when we kissed." Lucas stated. "I just don't know what."_

_"You should talk to her." Brooke suggested, her eyes still focused on him._

_"I can't." Lucas said finally meeting her eyes. "It would be weird, and way to hard. It hasn't even been a year yet, and she's seven months pregnant with his child."_

_"So you're just gonna forget about it?" Brooke questioned._

_"I have to." Lucas said softly._

"Haley James Scott." A young nurse called from the hallway; Haley stood and started to walk towards the exam room.

"Luke." She said turning around towards the chairs. "You coming?"

"Oh, I thought…" Lucas said standing, his hands shoved into his pockets. "Ya." He smiled weirdly.

Lucas helped Haley up onto the table and pulled a stool around to the side for him to sit on. Haley smiled over gently to Lucas, her hand resting gently in his. "I'm glad you're here Luke." Haley said shyly.

"I'm always here." Lucas smiled, a smile that eased Haley's discomfort.

"So Haley." The doctor said walking into the small room with a chart in her hands. "We're here for a check-up?"

"Yep." Haley smiled, her hand squeezing Lucas'.

"I'm sorry to hear about you're husband." The doctor said sympathetically towards Haley. "Who do we have here?" She said facing Lucas.

"Lucas Scott." He said shaking her hand politely; her brow furrowed in confusion. "Haley's friend, Nathan's brother." She nodded, a sad smile on her face.

"Let's get this started." The doctor said pulling over a machine. She lifted Haley's shirt and applied the gel and moved the piece over her stomach. She stopped on a spot, the picture of the baby appearing on the screen.

"Wow." Haley smiled, a few tears escaping her eyes. Lucas smiled too as he wiped her tears away. He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead lovingly.

"That's my little nephew." Lucas stated proudly.

"You already found out the sex of the baby?" The doctor questioned curiously.

"Nah." Lucas smiled. "I just got a feeling."

The doctor printed out a picture and handed it to Haley. She wiped off the gel and left the room to leave the two alone. "He's so small." Lucas stated, totally amazed.

"Not for long." Haley laughed lightly, a wide smile on her face. "Oh, ow." Haley said clutching her stomach, a pain shooting through her.

"What's wrong Hales?" Lucas asked worriedly.

"This doesn't feel right." Haley said holding her stomach, pain coming and going.

"I'll get the doctor." Lucas said running out into the hall and returning a few seconds later with the doctor and a nurse. The rushed Haley out of the room a few moments later, leaving Lucas standing in the hallway scared.

He pulled out his cell phone and called Brooke; she showed up a few minutes later with Jake, Peyton, Karen, Keith, Deb, Jak, James, and even Dan. Lucas was extremely confused as to why Dan would show up. He walked over to the group; all were wondering what was going on with Haley.

"Did they say anything?" Peyton questioned.

"No." Lucas said pacing back and forth in front of them. "I can't do this." He said resting his head on Brooke's shoulder; she was the only one that understood. Slowly he raised his head when he heard a small laugh from behind Brooke.

"Always the weak one." Dan smiled smugly from his chair.

"Leave." Lucas said standing in front of him. Dan smiled up amused at Lucas, his eyebrows raised. "I said leave. You're not welcome here."

"It's my grandchild in there." Dan said standing up to challenge Lucas.

"No, it's not." Lucas said standing up taller. "Nathan made sure that you had nothing to do with his children's lives, and you're not going to have anything to do with this one either."

"Well Nathan isn't here is he?" Dan laughed evilly. "And we all know that little slut isn't going to stop me."

Lucas' jaw clenched, his fist turning white as he squeezed them together to try to control his anger; he wasn't able to control himself any longer and he swung. Dan went flying back into the floor, blood running from his nose and mouth. Lucas stood over him, his heart racing, and his breath shallow; he stepped on Dan's chest, his foot pressing down. "Don't you ever talk about Haley like that." Lucas said stepping down harder, making it difficult for Dan to breathe. "You will never know their children, not while I'm here." Dan gasped for breaths below Lucas' weight, his faced turned red as he stared up at his son and saw the hate in his eyes.

"Lucas?" Haley's doctor said interrupting the scene, a confused expression on her face as she saw Lucas glare down at the man on the floor and remove his foot. "Haley is asking for you."

Lucas followed the doctor down the hall into a room; Haley was lying in the bed, sweat dripping from her brow, her legs in stirrups. "What's going on?" Lucas said sitting by her side. He took the towel from the nurse and wiped the sweat off.

"The baby is coming." She said taking deep breaths. Her hand found his and she squeezed it to help with the pain.

"Isn't it too early?" Lucas questioned nervously. He wasn't used to this; he had never done anything like this before. Haley moaned in pain again and he held her hand and encouraged her.

"Ok Haley." The doctor stated. "I want you to push." Haley screamed, her hand turning white against Lucas'. She did the same thing a few times, relaxing as they delivered the baby. "You were right, a boy."

"He's so tiny." Lucas said peering down at his new nephew. "Is he going to be alright?" Lucas questioned the doctor as the baby started to cry.

"He's going to be in the hospital for a while." The doctor replied as the nurse handed her some scissors. "Do you want to cut the cord?" The doctor said offering the scissors to Lucas. Lucas looked back to Haley; she smiled and nodded, a smile appeared on Lucas' face too as he took the scissors. He cut the cord, a huge smile on his face. The doctor cleaned the baby and wrapped it in a blanket and handed it carefully to Lucas.

"He's perfect." Lucas said softly, a tear streaking down his face. He leaned down next to Haley, tears in her eyes too. "Look at his brown hair." Lucas smiled as he passed the baby gently to Haley.

"He's got blue eyes." Haley smiled widely.

"He looks just like Nate." Lucas kissed her forehead.

"We have to take him now." The nurse said holding her arms out. Haley carefully placed the baby into her arms, waving as they left.

"We need a name for the birth certificate." The doctor stated as she watched Lucas and Haley smile at each other.

Haley turned her attention to the doctor. "Nathan Lucas Scott." She stated proudly. Lucas turned down towards Haley, his lips pressing against hers. He pulled back abruptly, leaving the room before she could say anything.

He walked into the waiting room, his hands shoved into his pocket, his gaze on the floor; he sighed, but it was more of a frustrated growl. "Luke?" Karen questioned as she placed her hand gently on his shoulder.

He looked up, his face stained with tears. "A boy." He smiled despite himself. "Nathan Lucas Scott; 5 pounds 2 ounces." Lucas stated to the waiting group.

"She had the baby?" Deb said disbelievingly. Lucas nodded; hit lip turning white from his teeth biting down.

"I'm gonna go." Lucas said quietly. He walked quickly out the doors, avoiding the looks of confusion from his friends and family.

-----

He dribbled the ball around, the loud noise echoing through the empty gym. He wasn't sure why he had come here, after all these years, but for some reason, it made him feel closer to Nathan. He shot the ball; it bounced off the backboard and into the net.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" A voice bellowed from the other end of the gym. Lucas turned around to face him, but the darkness made it difficult for either of them to see.

"Don't you ever go home?" Lucas questioned as he picked up the ball and took a few steps towards the man.

"You can't just come in here. It's called breaking and entering." The man said sternly. Lucas laughed; he would never change. "Now get the hell out."

"You're gonna kick out you're favorite player like that?" Lucas said walking close enough for the man to see.

"Well, well. Lucas Scott." The man said more joyously.

"Nice to see you too Whitey." Lucas laughed as he shook hands with his former coach. Whitey had always been sort of a mentor to Lucas, always there when he needed advise.

"So why are you breaking into my gym?" Whitey questioned.

"I dunno." Lucas said truthfully. "I just need to get away, and I ended up here."

"What did you do this time?" Whitey asked knowingly.

"Why do you always assume that?" Lucas questioned irritably. Whitey stared at him, smiling. "I kissed Haley." Lucas confessed.

"I gotta admit. I wasn't expecting that." Whitey laughed again.

"I don't know what to do." Lucas said running his hand through his hair.

"Life is too short Lucas." Whitey stated. "Don't live it with regret."

"That…" Lucas said weirdly. "Doesn't help."

"It will." Whitey smiled. Lucas thanked him and left. He wasn't really aiming to go anywhere, so he figured the river court would be a good place.

So here he was, lying in the middle of the basketball court, staring at the stars, and brooding, of course. It was quiet out, peaceful. Slowly the sound of feet hitting the pavement filled his ears; it became increasing louder until she was standing over him.

"Hey." He said softly. She offered him a small smile and lay down with him, her feet facing away, her head on his chest.

"So what was that about?" She questioned. He laughed a little to himself, she never beat around the bush.

"I couldn't stay there." Lucas admitted, his voice small.

"How come?" She asked equally as quiet.

"Haley didn't tell you?" He questioned, his brow scrunching up. He paused for a moment and let out a sigh. "I kissed Haley. Again."

"Smooth." She laughed lightly. "So what are you gonna do?"

"That's the thing." Lucas sighed again. "I can't do anything. I mean she was married to my brother, who died a couple months ago. And, she just gave birth to his son."

Brooke stood up; it was getting late and she needed to get home. "Luke." She said standing over him. "Do you remember what I told you when we first dated?"

"Not really." Lucas stood next to her.

"I told you _'People who are meant to be together always find their way in the end.'_" Brooke stated. She gave him one more pat on the shoulder before she walked away.

* * *

Lucas walked up to the front desk; careful to avoid everyone else that was surely there visiting Haley. "May I help you?" The receptionist questioned as Lucas stood nervously in front of her. 

"Could you give this to Haley James Scott." Lucas said handing the woman a wrapped gift. The woman took the gift, eyeing it suspiciously.

"It's visiting hours." She replied. "You can give it to her yourself."

"Nah." Lucas smiled politely. "Just make sure she gets it."

He walked down the halls, looking at nothing in particular. He smiled through the glass, his nephew on the other side. He pushed the door open quietly, careful not to wake anyone. "Hey little guy." He whispered happily at the little boy.

Little Nate stared back up at him; his blue eyes a magical color that made Lucas' heart melt. He reached his finger out and Nate grabbed it, his whole hand wrapped around Lucas. "I'm your Uncle Luke." Lucas whispered. He reached into his pocket and pulled out an old picture; it was tattered and creased, but it was the best one he had. He set it by the boy's head and smiled. Nate yawned, his blue eyes closing as he fell to sleep.

* * *

Haley slowly opened her eyes stretching as she did. "Bout time." She heard a voice in the corner of the room. 

"I just had a kid." Haley smiled. "Leave me alone. It's probably the most sleep I'm gonna get in months."

"Ain't that true." Peyton laughed as she walked over to Haley. "So a nurse brought this gift in last night, said to give it to you. Some one dropped it off at the front desk."

Haley unwrapped, her lips curling into a smile. "Luke." She stated as she stared at it.

"A book?" Peyton questioned. "What is it?"

"Don Quixote." Haley said running her fingers along the cover.

"Is there a reason why?" Peyton asked.

"It's a story about idealism and reality." Haley explained. "This guy believes he's a knight, he actually goes out and fight people and gets himself knighted; he's the idealist. But his sidekick, the realist, he sees things for what they are."

"But why did he give this book to you?" Peyton asked curiously.

"Because it's us." Haley laughed lightly to herself.

_Lucas and Haley sat in his living room; it was Friday night, movie night. "Come on Luke." Haley pleaded holding up the case to the DVD. "Just one, then we can watch yours." _

"_Fine." Lucas finally agreed as he sat on the couch, popcorn in hand. "Put it in." Haley squealed with delight as she placed the disc into the player and sat next to Lucas. _

"_That could never happen in real life." Lucas laughed at the end of the movie._

"_Says who?" Haley said staring at him._

"_It's a fairy tale." Lucas said gesturing to the TV. "Life doesn't always come with the happy ending."_

"_Why not?" Haley challenged. "Why can't people live happily ever after?"_

"_Because it's not real Haley." Lucas stated. "That's a movie, with actors. This is real life, real people. What you see is what you get; there is no perfect tale."_

"_It's because of people like you; that's why life doesn't work like that." Haley said. "You have to believe it and then it will come true."_

_"Haley, I'm just being realistic here." Lucas argued._

_"Don't be!" Haley smiled wildly. "Be free Luke. That can happen; you can live happily ever after, you just have to believe in it. You can have the happy ending."_

"So which one are you?" Peyton asked pulling Haley from her thoughts.

"The idealist." Haley smiled. "Definitely the idealist."

* * *

Haley entered the room, and walked slowly to the side of Nate. "Hey there." She sat down next as the nurse handed him to her. She smiled down at her new son; man was he beautiful. She looked to the side and the small picture caught her eye. 

Smiling sadly she ran her finger around the curve of the man's face. The picture was of Nathan, right after a basketball game, he still had the ball in his hands and he was smiling widely at the camera. She remembered that game, they had won; it was the game where Nathan had finally beat Dan's scoring record, by ten points.

She held the old picture delicately in her hand, her other arm supporting little Nate. "This is your daddy." She said turning the picture towards the boy. "He would have loved you very much. I bet he is looking down at us right now smiling." Haley said, her voice becoming hoarse.

The door slowly creaked open and she lifted her head to see him walking towards them, a nervous smile on his face. "Hey." He said kneeling down in front of them.

"Hey." She smiled at him and then returned her gaze to her son. "Thanks for the picture." She said breaking the silence that had fallen between them. "And for yesterday."

"No problem." Lucas smiled up at her.

"I just wish Nathan were here." Haley said a little sadly. Lucas rubbed her thigh soothingly as he tried to comfort her. "At least to meet his son."

"Some fairy tale huh?" Lucas mumbled to himself but was a little too loud.

"I'll get my happy ending." Haley nudged him playfully. "You just see."

"Definitely the idealist." Lucas laughed as he stroked the little amount of brown hair that Nate had.


	6. Your Eyes In The Moonlight

_So...  
I just want to start off my thanking everyone that has reviewed. Like I have said before, it truly does mean a lot. So thanks.  
Ok, with that out of the way, here is chapter 6...  
Flashbacks are in italics._

Summary: He knows he shouldn't promise it, that he has no control over whether he can keep it or not. But he would promise the world to her...If that's what she wanted, If that's what would make her happy. Can they help each other deal with the pain...or will it become too much for them? (Laley)

**YOUR EYES IN THE MOONLIGHT  
CHAPTER 6**

Here I am, lying awake, staring at the ceiling, trying to convince myself that this last year has actually happened. Within this short amount of time, I have experienced so many things, so many different emotions. The worst being when Nathan died, the best when little Nate was born.

_Lucas, Haley, Jak, James, and Nate gathered around the small tombstone, each holding somber expressions. Today marked the one-year anniversary of Nathan's tragic death. Lucas stood strong, one arm wrapped around Haley's waist, the other holding onto James' small hand. Haley stood next to him, a few tears stained onto her face. She held Nate tightly in her arms._

_Lucas knelt down and laid the roses next to the stone. "I can't believe it." Haley mumbled. He rubbed her back gently._

"_Me either." He said. They stood in silence, each remembering a man that they all still loved greatly. Nate started to fuss, his cries growing louder as they stood there longer. Lucas reached over and took him gently from Haley's arms and bounced him against his chest. "I'll take him to the car." Lucas whispered quietly. "You gonna be ok?" Haley nodded silently as Lucas led Jak and James to the car, Nate still crying in his arms._

_Haley walked up to the car silently and slid into the passenger seat. Lucas watched her hesitantly, trying to read her. He placed his hand on her arm and rubbed it gently. "You alright?" He asked softly. _

"_Yeah." She offered him a small smile. He raised his brows, silently questioning her. "I'm fine Luke." He nodded and backed out of the parking lot. _

Suddenly a piercing scream fills my ears and I jump. The weight shifts beside me as Luke jumps to his feet and scurries out of the room. I sit up quickly and follow him. I walk into the nursery and Luke is rocking Nate in his arms, whispering something to him quietly.

A smile tugs at my lips; it's a beautiful sight. Nate starts to quiet down and Lucas sees me standing against the doorframe watching him. "I got him, go back to bed." I nod my head and walk back to my room and lay down.

Lucas, one of the only true constants in my life this past year that I can actually depend on. From day one he has been there, and even though he feels the same pain that I do, he has helped me through it. He's always been there when I need a shoulder to cry on, or to make me laugh when I'm feeling down. And he has been amazing with helping with the boys, especially after Nate was brought home. We decided it would be for the best if he moved in with me, to help out whenever I needed it. We sleep in the same bed, but we are simply friends.

He slides into bed next to me and props himself up on his elbow. "So much for sleep, eh?" He laughs lightly. I yawn and a smile appears on his face. "Go back to bed, I'll stay up." He whispers softly.

"Nah." I shake my head. "It's too late now, if I go to bed I'll never get up." He nods his head in agreement, laughing as he does so. He lays his head back against the pillow, his eyes fixed on the ceiling. He has that look in his eyes, when something is on his mind, but he is confused about it. "What's up?" I say now propping myself up to look at him.

"Nothing, just thinking." He looks at me briefly before turning back to the ceiling.

"Wanna talk about it?" I ask. I roll towards him and rest my head on his chest. His heartbeat is slow and steady and calming, and his breaths are shallow. I take his hand and lace my fingers in it, and I'm amazed at how it feels so right. His chest stops rising for a brief second, his breath caught in his throat, but he slowly lets it back out.

"Not really." He mumbles quietly. I can tell that something is on his mind though by the tone in his voice. I tilt my head up and my attention is fixed on his eyes. Since we were little they have always astonished me, they are an ocean blue that I have never seen before. They are so calm and inviting. But tonight, they are a darker, more mysterious blue, the color of the night sky.

My gaze slowly drifts downwards, stopping on his lips. The lips that I've felt on my only a limited amount of times. Subconsciously I licked mine, remembering the first time. The kiss had shocked me, it had shocked both of us, but there was something in it that neither of us could deny, but we have done a pretty well job of stalling it.

His eyes slowly drift down to mine, meeting them, and not breaking from my intense stare. I move up slowly as my eyes fall down to his lips. He moves his head closer. Our lips slowly meet each other's, electricity shooting throughout my body. His hand cups my cheek gently as he pulls back, our eyes meeting once again. I take a second to catch my breath, our eyes searching each other's for meaning.

I move myself to lie fully on top of him, my chest pressed against his. I take his chin between my fingers and pull his lips onto mine again. His hands tangle in my hair as I pull him closer, wanting to feel his lips as much as I can against mine. His kiss is full of passion but at the same time it is gentle.

"Mommy?" Jak called from the doorway. I broke from Lucas quickly and rolled over back to my side of the bed.

"Yeah buddy?" I questioned as I pulled him onto the bed. He snuggled closer into me as I pulled the covers over me. "Have a bad dream?" He nodded his head. "Why don't we get you back to bed?" I said starting to stand but he clung harder onto my body.

"No!" He whimpered.

"Come here." Lucas said scooting over and laying him down between us. He tucked the blanket in around him and rested his hand on the back of his head. I laid back down facing them, placing my hand on Jak as he fell asleep.

"Thanks." I whispered quietly. I slowly closed my eyes too and fell to sleep.

* * *

I awoke the next day to find the bed empty, which brought a frown to my face. I pulled on some jeans and a shirt and walked out into the living room. Lucas was sitting on the couch watching basketball and Nate was lying on the floor playing with one.

"Afternoon." Lucas said actually breaking his stare away from the TV long enough to notice I was up.

"Hey." I said trying to hold a yawn in. He laughed lightly and I stuck my tongue out. "Where are James and Jak?" I questioned looking around.

"Ah, they're outside playing in the street." Lucas said seriously. "I told them to watch out for cars."

"Lucas!" I yelled running for the front door.

"Hales, chill." Lucas laughed loudly. "My mom came by earlier and took them to the park."

"That's not funny Luke." I said slapping him in the back of the head. I jumped over the back of the couch and sat down next to him.

"Neither is that!" Lucas said rubbing the back of his head. "Do you really think I would let them do that?" I scoffed at his statement as I tried to keep a smile in. "I would never!"

"I'm not so sure about that." I laughed but stopped when I noticed him staring at me. "What?" I questioned. He shook his head and a silence fell between us. He slowly leaned towards me, his eyes looking back and forth from my eyes to my mouth. I closed my eyes right as his lips touched mine. He pulled back though, his eyes searching my face for any type of reaction.

"Hales…" He whispered. His hand rested on top of mine. I don't know what to say, I don't know if I can even say anything. I open my mouth to reply, but nothing comes out. He stares at me intently, waiting for anything, but I don't know what to do.

A part of me just wants to feel his lips on me again. It wants to grab him in my hands and never let go. But then the other part is screaming that this is wrong. That I shouldn't have those kinds of feelings. I close my eyes for a second and try to think straight, try to make some sort of decision.

"Haley?" Another voice calls from the doorway. I open my eyes to see Peyton staring back at me. I look around and can't see Lucas anywhere, he just left. I shut my eyes again and take a deep breath and run my fingers through my hair.

"Hey." I offer a weak smile as Peyton sits down next to me.

"Yeah…so that was?" Peyton says motioning her head back towards the doorway. Leave it to Peyton to get straight to the point. I shrug my shoulders.

"I'm not even sure." I say exasperatedly. She laughs lightly and I just roll my eyes. "Gah, Peyton, what the hell is wrong with me?" I sigh frustrated.

"Nothings wrong Haley." Peyton emphasizes. I scoff at that but it soon turns into a yawn. She laughs again. "Tired?" I nod and yawn again. "Go take a nap, I'll watch Nate."

"You sure?" I ask. She pushes me up from the couch and I stumble forward. "Actually, if it's alright with you, I really need to take a walk."

"That's fine." Peyton says scooting down onto the floor and taking the small ball from Nate.

"Thanks Peyt." I say slipping on my shoes. "I won't be gone long."

* * *

I walk quickly down the street and to the one place I know will help me sort everything out. I take the short cut across the park and walk straight to the familiar site. I run my across the letters and feel the cold stone.

"Hey Nate." I say standing in front of it. I stand silent, trying to think of what to say to him. "I miss you." I smile a little. "So do the boys. And little Nate looks just like you, its kinda scary sometimes." I laugh some. "I'm doing ok, so is Luke. He's a great help with the boys, and with me." I start to get nervous; I'm not really sure what to say. "Jak and James are starting school soon, I dunno if I'm ready for that. Especially with Nate, he keeps us up all the time."

I take a deep breath to try to ready myself for what I really came here for. I'm not sure if this is even right, if I should be here. "Nate, I need some help." I wipe away a tear that runs down my cheek and laugh at myself. "Remember when you made me promise that I would move on, and be happy?" I want to believe that I'm doing the right thing, that this is what he would have wanted. "I think I'm ready. Luke has been really great to me this last year or so. There is something different between us, something has changed."

I watch the wind blow through the trees around me, and the sun light reflect off of the puddles on the ground. "I need to know that this is ok." I say looking up at the sky. "I need something to tell me that I can be happy again. I, I need a sign Nate. Anything. I just need to know."

I waited, waited for anything. I need to know. Need to know that everything was going to be all right. I closed my eyes as I head my head up to the sky still. A drop fell down, landing on my face, soon followed by others. I opened my eyes as the drops came more and more frequent. The sun was still shining and yet it was raining.

A smile formed slowly on my face. Nathan. This was his sign. The rain. From then on, I knew everything would work out. That Nathan was giving me his blessing to be happy again. I took a few steps back towards the entrance. "Thanks." I whispered towards the sky before I took off running. I knew where I had to go; I knew where he would be.

And like I had thought, I was right. I walked up quietly behind him. The sun had disappeared and the rain fell down harder. He stood on the edge of the roof and stared out at the small town. "Lucas." I said standing right behind him.

He turned around slowly, his hands stuffed deep into his pockets. Even though it was raining I could tell he had been crying. "Haley." He whispered and desperately rubbed at his eyes. I moved forward quickly and crashed my lips onto his; he stood still, not moving. I slowly pulled back and looked at him confused. "I thought…I thought I screwed everything up."

"No." I smiled as I shook my head.

"Then why didn't you say anything?" He stared into my eyes, searching for answers. I could tell he was still nervous. I shivered from the rain as the cold breeze swept across the roof.

"I…I just needed some closure." I said taking a subtle step towards him. A smile came slowly to my lips as his intense blue eyes met mine. They were a shade of blue that he had never had before. There was a fire behind them, like a pent up passion that was waiting to be released. "I got that now."

With that statement his lips collided with mine and we stumbled backwards towards the wall. His hands laced with mine and he held them against the wall tightly. He pushed hard against me, our hearts beating against one another's. The cold I was feeling before vanished and was replaced with warmth that spread throughout my entire body.

Slowly we pulled back, but my eyes stayed shut. I savored the feel of his body against mine, and the taste of his lips as they moved perfectly against mine. My heart was still racing and my breaths were coming in large gulps as I struggled to return to normal. I let my eyes open slowly. He stood in front of me, our hands still connected. His chest was heaving up and down quickly and he wore a bright smile on his face.

"That was…" He said still smiling as he stumbled with his words. "…I don't even know how to…wow." His eyes were wide and still held the fire behind them. I nodded my head energetically.

"Don't stop." I said breaking my hand away from his and weaving it through his blonde locks and slamming his lips back against mine.


	7. Move Along

_Hey...  
So admittedly, I just realized that I forgot I was posting my stories on this sight; hence the long time between updates. My bad.  
But, there is only one more chapter after this one, so hopefully I will be able to remember long enough to post on this sight. We'll see.  
I also want to thank everyone for being patient and for reading and especially for reviewing.  
Now onto chapter 7..._

Summary: He knows he shouldn't promise it, that he has no control over whether he can keep it or not. But he would promise the world to her...If that's what she wanted, If that's what would make her happy. Can they help each other deal with the pain...or will it become too much for them? (Laley)

**MOVE ALONG  
CHAPTER 7**

_"My friend, if I could give you one thing, I would wish for you the ability to see yourself as others see you. Then you would realize what a truly special person you are." -B. A. Billingsly  
_  
They stumbled into the dark living room, water still dripping from their bodies as his hand untangled from her hair long enough to search the wall for a light switch. After a few failed attempts to find it, he gave up and moved them towards the couch. He leaned them back slowly so his body was pressing hers gently against the cushions.

Neither could focus on anything except each other. She couldn't get enough of him; it had been forever since she had felt that kind of passion, and she wasn't about to let it pass her by. She didn't care if it felt like her heart was going to explode right out from her chest, or if she was going to suffocate from lack of oxygen; in the end, it would all be worth it.

The light switched on, and an amused Peyton stood wearily in the doorway watching as the two quickly pulled apart. "I thought I heard you come in." She grinned as Lucas shifted uncomfortably off of Haley and sat on the coffee table. "I just put Nate down for the night, so try not to wake him, will ya?" She chuckled amusedly as she retreated back into the kitchen.

Haley shook her head bewilderedly and finally sat up on the couch. They sat in silence as they waited for their breathing rates to return to normal. Haley's eyes searched his face, looking for any type of clue to the many unanswered questions that still lingered in the back of her mind. "What's changed?" She questioned quietly as he took her hands in his.

His eyes squinted and his lips curled into a bemused smirk, one that he wore when he thought she was being silly. "What do you mean Hales?" He questioned her back.

She let out a heavy sigh and leaned back on the couch. She let her eyes fall shut as she tried to clear her mind. "Between us Luke. I mean, these feelings just don't spring up over night."

"I dunno." He let out a sigh too. His eyes studied her; studied the way her chest raised and fell lightly as she breathed shallowly, the way her hair fell down onto her shoulders, and the way she bit her lip nervously when she was thinking about something. "I know something has though…" He smiled silently to himself.

She let out a frustrated groan as she leaned forward to face him again. "But why?" She whined slightly. "It was never like this before with us. I just don't get why you see in me now."

Lucas let out a wild smile as he tucked a strand of wet hair behind her ear. "Hales…" He murmured gently.

She shook her head slightly. "No Luke, I mean it. Look at me; really look at me. I'm a mess. I try so hard, to just…be normal again. And for a while, I think I finally am. For a while I think I'm happy, and that I'm doing right by my boys. But then, I just…I fall apart."

Lucas pulled her to him and she sat on his lap. "Haley, look at me." He commanded and she reluctantly obeyed. "You, Haley James, Scott…." He smiled lightly. "…Are not a mess. You're just…a little broken, that's all."

"But Luke…" She mumbled. "Why me, why now?"

"Haley." He said tilting her chin up so her eyes were square with his and held it there. "It's always been you." He sat up carefully and led her towards his closet. She watched on confusedly as he pulled a ragged box from the top shelf and rifled through its contents. He pulled out something and placed it gently into her hands.

"You kept this?" She mumbled as her fingers traced over the glittered letters that were still prominent. She opened the small, homemade card and read the large, messy handwriting printed inside. "How did you even get this?"

"To Lucas, _'We will be friends until forever, just you wait and see.'_" Lucas stated without even having to read the writing. Her eyes lit up as he recited her words from the first valentine card she had ever given him, way back in first grade. "Love Always, Haley James."

"I can't believe you kept this." She smiled widely at him.

"Who said that?" Lucas questioned fuzzily as he re-read the words in his head. "The part about being friends until forever. I've heard that before. Who was it…Steinbeck, Williams?"

"Nah." Haley blushed slightly as she remembered. "One of the greatest philosophers of that time."

"Haley, we were what? Five?" Lucas laughed lightly with a roll of his eyes playfully directed at her. "Even I wasn't that much of a geek to know about philosophy at that age."

"Ah, but this one was well known, for any kid." Haley replied. "The great, widely known, loved by all…Pooh Bear."

"Pooh Bear." Lucas scoffed. "As in, Winnie the Pooh, the fat yellow bear with the red shirt. Pooh, the one that hung out with the pig and the rabbit and the tiger?"

"The one and only." She laughed with him. "But the thing is Luke, you can't even make fun of me for it. Because you seem to know an awful lot about him."

"Only cause you made me watch it." Lucas attempted to defend himself.

"Luke, please." Haley scoffed like he had earlier. "I was five. There is no way I could have forced you to watch it."

"You pouted until you got your way, and you knew you always would." Lucas shrugged. "And you know how I hate to see my Hales sad." He instantly regretted his words as he watched her face fall slightly.

"You never answered my question." She mumbled quietly. "Why now?"

"Honestly Haley, I don't have an answer for that." Lucas said setting the box onto the dresser and pulling her down to sit next to him on the bed. "Its just that…I see you, and I see how far you've come. You're so strong Haley, and you don't even see it. You always have been, and I must admit, I'm a little jealous. I just…I see you Haley."

"Lucas…" Haley said trying to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat.

"No Haley, I'm not done." Lucas said placing his finger on her lips to silence her. "You once asked me, that if I could wish for one thing that I wanted more than anything, what would it be. And when you asked, I didn't have an answer…but, I do now. Do you know what that thing is Haley?"

She shook her head, not trusting her voice to answer. "My wish would be for you to be able to see what I see. When I look at you, I don't see the messed-up Haley that you see. I see the person within you. And I guess, on some level, I've always loved that person."

She smiled gently as a tear streaked down and landed on her lips. He leaned in and brushed it away with his. Slowly she laid them down so she was resting on his chest and his arms were wrapped securely around her back. A light knock tapped on the door before the light filtered in as Peyton stood in the doorway. "I'm…I'm just gonna go." She smiled as Haley rolled over with a sigh and lay on her back facing the ceiling. "Night."

"Haley?" Lucas questioned uncertainly as they lay silent on the bed, both of their eyes searching the ceiling. He rolled over carefully and propped his head up on his elbow. She answered with a quiet mumble. "I was just thinking…let's just, let's take this slow. I don't want to rush anything."

"Yeah, me either." She said scooting up in the bed and pulling the covers over both of them. He draped his arm over her waist gently as she snuggled into his side. "What are we going to do about the boys?" She asked curiously.

"We'll just, keep it to ourselves for a while." Lucas stated apprehensively. "I don't want to confuse them. We'll see how things go, kinda play it by ear. That alright?"

She nodded into the darkness as her eyes gradually became heavy. "Night Luke." She mumbled into his chest.

"Night Hales." He whispered with a kiss to her head although he knew he wouldn't be sleeping anytime soon. He had way too much on his mind. Somewhere along the line, like Peyton had promised him long ago, he had made peace with his brother's untimely death. But he still felt like he was betraying him, and that would surely cloud his mind for the remainder of the night as the very person he was betraying his brother for, was resting peacefully in his arms.

* * *

Haley walked down the driveway, the morning sun blinding her as she made her daily trip to the mailbox. She pulled down the door and grabbed the various envelopes stuffed inside. "Junk…junk…bill…junk." She mumbled to herself as she flipped through them on her way back up the stairs. Her eyes landed on the crisp envelope as she pushed to door open and walked inside. 

She tossed the rest carelessly onto the kitchen table and made her way down the hall. The door creaked open and her eyes fell upon the not-so-peacefully man. His body flopped tirelessly, his clothes becoming even more wrinkled. "Luke." She called patiently. His eyes fluttered open and he offered a small, fatigued smile. "Rough night?" She asked as she handed him the envelope. "That came in the mail."

"What ungodly hour did you wake me at now?" He groaned as he lifted the pillow over his face to block it from the sunlight filtering in through the drawn blinds. She laughed amusedly; he was definitely not a morning person.

"Its noon Lucas." She stated before leaving the room. He emerged a few minutes later, still in the same clothes, hair strewn every which way, and dark circles under his eyes. "Jeeze, who di…" She trailed off wearily as her mind caught up with her mouth.

He seemed unaffected from her comment as he continued to study the pristine white sheet of paper in his hands. He eyes scanned relentlessly over it, trying to comprehend exactly what it was saying. "Haley, this, this is a letter from the manager of the bobcats."

"Nuh uh." She said doubtfully as he handed the paper to her and she skimmed over it. "Lucas, this is real." She said holding it up and examining it. "They, they want you to play for them?"

"That's what it says." He said falling back onto a chair. His eyes were wide in shock as he ran his hand through his hair and down his face. "I've dreamt about that since as long as I can remember."

"I know." Haley stated in memory. "This is so great Luke!" She squealed and pulled him into a hug.

"Yeah…I just, I can't believe it." He said grabbing the paper and reading over it once again. "It was always a dream, you know? I never actually thought it would come true. I just…it's so scary."

"Scary good, scary bad?" Haley asked as she sat down beside him and watched him scan the paper absentmindedly.

"Both." He sighed as he folded the paper back up and stuffed it into the envelope. "Do you mind? I just have to clear my head for a bit." He said handing her the paper and standing up. "I won't be gone long. I'll pick the boys up on my way back here."

"No, take you're time." Haley smiled supportively. "It's a lot to process. I'm really glad for you Luke, this is amazing. And you did it, all on your own. You deserve this more than anyone I know."

"Thanks Hales." He smiled lovingly as he placed a light kiss on her lips before turning around and heading out the door. He sighed confusedly, the 'brooding' face plastered on as he strolled down the vacated streets.

In any other circumstance, if would be a no-brainer decision; he had worked his whole life for this. Part of him told him that he should go for it, that he truly did deserve it. But the other half told him that he couldn't, that he had promised Haley that he would be there for her, and basketball would get in the way of that.

He pushed open the door, the bells jingling above him as he did so. He sat patiently at the counter and waited until his mom finished up with the customers. "Hey sweetie, the boys are in the back."

He smiled gratefully as she pushed a sandwich in front of him. "Mom, I've got some exciting news." He said grabbing her attention fully. She placed the rag onto the counter and leaned forward to listen to him. "I could get drafted into the NBA, the bobcats want me to play for them."

"Luke, oh my god." She shrieked and pulled him into an awkward hug over the counter. They both laughed as she finally let go of his neck. "I'm so proud of you sweetie, I always knew you could do it."

"Yeah…" He smiled absentmindedly as his two nephews emerged from the back. Both wore bright smiles as they laughed about something between them. His heart broke even as he thought about leaving them.


	8. Because Of You

_Hey..._

_So, this is the last chapter. I just want to thank everyone who read and replied. So thanks a bunch._

**BECAUSE OF YOU  
CHAPTER 8**

"Have I dreamt of it? Of course I have, what guy hasn't?" He replied with a bright smile. "Excited? Hell yeah. This is what I've worked for my entire life."

Haley smiled at his answer and his heart melted as his eyes shifted quickly and met hers. "Haley James." He answered with ease. "She has always been the biggest influence in my life, from when we were 2, till now, she has always been there for me."

"My biggest influence on basketball would be my brother, Nathan Scott." He swallowed the tears back. "He played the game with such, grace and beauty. I always used to be jealous of his skill, he truly had the greatest talent that I've ever seen someone have."

"My tattoo?" He replied as he pulled his sleeve up to reveal it. "I, I got that for Nathan. He was killed in a car accident almost two years ago. If he were still here, you would be talking to him right now…he woulda been one of the greats." Lucas replied with a slight smile as his fingers traced the basketball on his arm.

"I'm not really sure how that affected me." Lucas said squinting his eyes in thought. "I guess, if it taught me anything, it taught me that life is too short to let anything just pass you by. So when I got the letter, at first I was a little hesitant. But then I just, I thought about what he would do, what he would say to me, and I knew that I couldn't just let it go. And of course Haley played a big part in the decision."

"I've got all the people I need with me right now. So no, I wouldn't say that I've left anyone behind." He replied. "I've got Haley, and my three wonderful nephews, and if it weren't for them, I don't know where I would be right now, but I know I definitely wouldn't be here."

"I guess I'm not really hoping to take a lot away from this experience." He answered. "I want to have a good time, and enjoy the game that I've loved since I was little boy. At the end of the day, if I know that I tried my hardest, then that's enough for me. It's not about winning the game, as long as I can hold my head high and say I tried, then I know that I've done right by my brother, and by myself.

"A goal for this year…I haven't really thought about it." He replied as his eyes met hers again. "Basketball wise? My goal would be to enjoy the game and make my friends and family proud."

"A personal goal. That one's kinda tough." He sighed. "I would have to say…wow, this is hard. I guess my goal, would be to just be happy. My life has been kinda, up and down for a while. So my goal would be to just settle down and enjoy everything that's happening."

"Hitting the game winning shot, with what my brother would call, 'a weak-ass jump shot'." He laughed lightly. "That would be my fantasy."

"When I retire, I'm not really sure what I would want people to think of me." Lucas answered. "I guess I would want them to say, 'Lucas Scott was a great player who truly loved the game and always played his hardest.' That's what I want people to think."

"I was waiting for these questions, I knew they would come." He let out a light laugh and saw Haley smile too. "Brooke Davis? Yeah, we dated, but now we're just good friends."

"No, I'm not really seeing anyone right now." He said never breaking his eyes from Haley's. "But this is this one woman, she's been in my life forever, and I guess we're just starting to explore our feelings for each other. I've always loved her, and I always will, whether it be as friends or more, she always has and will hold my heart."

"No, thank you." Lucas shook his hand as they both stood up. "I can't wait to get out there on that court."

_"Haley?" Lucas said pushing the front door open and allowing the two boys to run in front of him. "Hales, I'm back." He called as he walked into the kitchen and saw her sitting on the counter._

_"Hey big shot." Haley teased as he sat across from her._

_"Yeah, about that." Lucas shrugged as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm not so sure if I'm going to play; I'm just not sure if it's the best thing for me right now."_

_"You know I love you right?" Haley questioned; he nodded his head. "Then it's ok for me to say this; you're a damn fool."_

_"Listen, I know that this is a big deal, and that it only comes around once…" Lucas sighed. "The timing just kinda sucks." He tried to explain but was interrupted by a loud piercing cry echoing throughout the house. "I'll get him."_

_He returned a few seconds later cradling a crying Nate in his arms and rocking him back and forth to quiet him down. Haley handed him a bottle and he fed it to him gently. "See what I mean Hales?" Lucas questioned, his eyes still on the small child._

_She watched him hold her son gently in his hands and she found, that for some reason, it just looked right. "But Luke. And I don't say this to hurt you, but they are my sons."_

_"Haley…" He shook his head disapprovingly in an attempt to stop her from continuing._

_"No Luke, just listen." She sighed as she took Nate from his arms. "They're my sons. Which means that you shouldn't have to give up your life for them. You shouldn't have to give up anything for them."_

_"I get that." He shrugged meaningfully. "But I want to. I want to be here with you and with them. I know that I don't have to, but I want to."_

_"But it's not fair to you." Haley stated as she rocked Nate back and forth causing a giggle to escape him. Both of them smiled to themselves at the small but amazing sound._

_"So what?" Lucas countered. "Haley, you know me better than that. I don't care about what's 'fair'."_

_"Still Luke." She protested. "I care. And I don't think I could live with myself knowing that I was the one standing in the way of your dreams."_

_"You know how I grew up. With Dan abandoning me, and Keith being my only true father." Lucas stated, even though he knew she would understand even if he didn't explain it to her._

_"Yeah…" She nodded slightly, urging him to continue._

_"Ok, so…I want to do the same thing. I want to be in their lives Hales." Lucas smiled gently at her as he stepped closer and smoothed down Nate's hair. "I want to make Keith proud. Cause that's all he's ever wanted, to be in my life. And that's what I want to do for Jak, and James, and little Nate here."_

_"You're amazing, you know that?" She smiled gently as he wrapped his arms around her waist and she held Nate in between them. He gently placed a kiss on her forehead. "Keith is proud of you." She whispered gently as their eyes met; he simply nodded._

_"Luke…do you think you could take them out for a bit?" She questioned curiously as she placed Nate into his arms. He shifted slightly and threw her a confused glance._

_"Yeah, sure." He nodded. He scanned her eyes for any clues. "You alright?"_

_"Fine." She tried to assure him. "I just have something I need to do, and it'll be easier if they aren't here."_

_He nodded skeptically and called for the boys to put their shoes on. "You sure Hales?" She nodded and he figured she was telling the truth. "Ok. I'll be back later."_

_"Thanks." She smiled lightly. As soon as she heard the door shut behind them, she got to packing. She wasn't going to just let him give up on his dream. She first packed the twins room, and then their stuff. A few hours later she heard the door open again and his voice fill the house._

_"Haley…" He gazed around wearily at the many brown boxes and bags that filled the house. He shifted Nate to his other hip as she entered the room. "What's going on? What's with all the boxes?"_

_"I packed." She stated simply. He moved around the couch and carefully placed Nate into his playpen._

_"I see that." He replied, the shock evident in his voice. "I told you, I'm not going."_

_"Uh yeah, you are." She rolled her eyes as he sat down on the couch. She moved towards him and sat on the coffee table in front of him._

_"Haley no. We talked about this." He shook his head as she clasped her hands around his. "I'm staying here."_

_"Oh." She frowned slightly. "I guess my new house if gonna be quite empty then." She shrugged. He cocked his head to the side in confusion._

_"What?" He questioned._

_"I'm moving to Charlotte." She informed him. "You're welcome to stay here, but you might get kinda lonely." She shrugged nonchalantly._

_"You would really do that for me?" He whispered unbelievingly. A small smile broke out onto her face and his heart rate jumped._

_"Of course I would." She said playing with his fingers. "I would do anything for you."_

_"Thank-you Haley." He smiled sincerely as he pulled her into a tight hug. Somehow their lips found each other's and he pulled her on top of him as they lay back against the couch._

He walked quickly from the stage back to where she was waiting for him. She immediately pulled him into a hug. "You were great." She smiled widely as they pulled apart but he still held her waist.

"Thanks again Haley." He smiled down at her, their eyes never leaving one another's. "For everything."

"Luke, do you remember what you told me right after Nathan's funeral?" She questioned quietly.

"Haley, you don't…" He tried to stop her from talking about that. She gently placed her finger against his lips to silence him.

"No. It's ok, I'm ok." She shook her head to assure him. He furrowed his brow as she continued. "You remember what you said to me, and what I yelled at you for?"

"I told you that I would always be here for you." He whispered, she nodded. "But you told me that I couldn't promise something like that." He fought himself to stop his tears from streaking down his cheeks.

"Yeah." She nodded as she ran her fingers along the back of his neck and through his hair. "But Luke, even though I told you not to, I still believed you."

"Good, cause it's the truth." He mumbled as he unknowingly pulled her closer to his body. Her fingers on his bare skin sent tingles throughout him.

"Well Luke…I mean it too." She whispered lovingly. "I'll always be here, for you."

He chose not to respond, instead his lips gently pressed into hers. It was a simple promise, one they knew that they shouldn't make, but in their hearts they felt as though they could. Whatever life threw at them, they knew they would make it through, together. They would be there for each other when times got rough, and they would always love each other.


End file.
